


Miku's Continued Adventures

by Chozin_Yi



Series: The Saga of Futa Miku [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Dry Orgasm, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Frottage, Fucked Silly, Futa Loli, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hung Futa, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Miku and Oliver are Cousins, Missionary Position, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Seduced By Babysitter, Seduction, Spooning, Straight Shota, Threesome - F/F/F, Too Big!, Tribadism, Twincest, Yuri, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: In this long awaited sequel of "Miku's Futanari Discovery", Miku continues to build her Harem. (Lemon Warning) (Lolicon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning)





	1. Getting Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Miku's Continued Adventures.

The Sequel to "Miku's Futanari Discovery."

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a new story, the long awaited sequel to one of my popular stories!

I don't really have much to say, other than I hope you all like this story as much as you liked the first one.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story contains Lemons in every chapter.

3\. This story also contains: (Or will contain) Lolicon, Futanari, Straight Shota, Futa on male, Incest, Twincest, and Yuri.

Let's get spicy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In order)

1\. Kasane Teto

2\. Kagamine Rin

3\. Macne Nana

4\. Gumi

5\. Momone Momo

6\. Nekomura Iroha

7\. Acme Iku

Chapter 1: Getting Reacquainted.

10 year old Hatsune Miku is a very special little girl. What makes her special you ask? She's a futanari, a girl with both reproductive organs. Or, to put it simply, she's a girl with a penis. No, not a boy with boobs, a girl with a penis. Biologically, she's is more like a girl. Let's keep it there.

Another that makes her very special, is the fact that at the age of only 10, she already has a harem of 7, count em, 7 girls. 

As of right now, our favorite little tealette was at home, having just gotten home from her friend Teto's 11th birthday party, where she and her best friends, Teto, Rin, Nana, and Gumi had a wild time. By a wild time, I mean Miku fucking them all with her precocious futa cock.

The party had ended about an hour ago, and it was still in the middle of the afternoon, around 4:30 P.M. At the moment, Miku was upstairs taking her boots and socks off, when the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Coming!" Miku heard her mother call downstairs.

Mrs. Hatsune answered the front door, to find 3 girls waiting outside.

One girl had green hair tied into a long ponytail and she wore a black shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. 

The next girl had light brown hair, which was also in a ponytail, but it was tied at the side of her head, unlike the green haired girl. She wore a light tan summer dress and white open toed shoes.

The third girl had bright, bubblegum pink hair that went down to her mid back. She wore a green dress, white stockings, and brown boots.

"Hello, does Miku live here?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yes she does. Are you guys friends of hers?" Mrs. Hatsune asked them.

"Yeah, we met at the activity center last weekend." The brown haired girl replied.

"Oh yeah, she told me she met some friends there that day! What are your name's?" Mrs. Hatsune inquired.

"I'm Iku!" The green haired girl announced.

"I'm Iroha." The brown haired girl answered.

"Hello, I'm Momo." The pink haired girl replied politely.

"Well, it's nice to have you here. Let me call Miku for you guys. Miku Sweetie! There are friends here to see you!" Mrs. Hatsune called to her daughter.

Padding downstairs, Miku came to the front door and was ecstatic to see her other friends, who've never come to her house before.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here!" Miku said happily as the girls all had a group hug.

"We've always wanted to come visit you, but we didn't know where you lived. We all transferred to the school around here, and we asked the other kids if they where Miku lived, then we met this girl with red hair that looked like swirls, and she told us that you lived here. She was really nice." Momo explained.

"Oh wow! You're all going to my school now!? That's awesome!" Miku said happily, now that she can see her other friends every day at school now.

"Why don't you girls head up to Miku's room and play a few games? I'll bring some drinks up for you." Mrs. Hatsune says, smiling down at the girls.

"Okay mommy! C'mon guys, let's go play Monopoly!" Miku suggests, leading the other 3 girls upstairs to her room.

The 4 girls were all sitting on the floor of Miku's bedroom together playing Monopoly. So far, Momo had already declared bankruptcy, Iroha was in jail, and both Miku and Iku were tied, having the same amount of money and having a bunch of houses and hotels on their properties.

"Dang it! 3 doubles in a row!?" Iku growled, now having to go to jail.

"Hey, at least I won't be lonely in here." Iroha joked as Iku put her car next to Iroha's Thimble.

Meanwhile, the door opens and Mrs. Hatsune brings in a tray with 4 glasses of milk.

"Hope you girls are thirsty!" She says, placing the tray on the table next to the dresser.

"Thanks mommy!" Miku says as she and her friends all grabbed a glass and took a few gulps of milk.

"Listen sweetie, I got an errand to run, so I'll be gone for about an hour and a half. Can you promise me that you and your friends won't get into trouble?" Mrs. Hatsune asked her daughter.

"I promise mommy." Said Miku.

"We won't do anything wrong." Iku added.

"Yeah, we won't get in trouble." Momo agrees.

Mrs. Hatsune hugs her daughter goodbye, and she heads out and drives away as Miku and her friends watch out through her bedroom window.

"Hey uh, Miku?" Iku says, getting the tealette's attention.

"What's up?" Miku asks.

"Since no one else is home, can we, do that thing where you, um... put your penis inside me?" Iku requests.

"Oooh! Me too! I wanna do it too!" Iroha says excitedly.

"Please Miku? Can we? Can we?" Momo begs, holding her hands in her lap and bouncing as if she needed to pee, when really, she's just horny.

"Of course! I haven't done it with you guys in a while anyway." Miku complies.

Miku strips off her clothes until she was naked as the day she was born, her flat loli chest out for everyone in the room to see, and her penis standing straight up and pointing at the ceiling.

The other 3 girls strip naked as well and Miku climb onto her bed, lying back with her head on the pillow and her legs spread as Iku, Iroha, and Momo climb up with her.

Momo took Miku's penis in her hand and she leans down to put it in her mouth and begins to suck it.

"Aaah yeah! Good job Momo! Suck it!" Miku cooed, putting her hands on Momo's head as she bobbed up and down, her lips gliding across her dick.

"She's been wanting to suck your penis again for days now." Iku told her.

"Hurry up Momo! I wanna suck it too!" Iroha tells the pinkette.

"Oh yeah, you and Iku haven't sucked me yet." Miku brings up.

Deciding that she sucked it for long enough, Momo pulls it out of her mouth and Iroha leans over to suck on it next.

Iroha sucks on it greedily, Miku moaning happily as she did so.

"Can it get a turn too?" Iku asked.

Iroha pulls her mouth off and Iku takes Miku's cock in her mouth as well, sucking it nice and good like a lollipop. The girls all took turns sucking on Miku's dick, loving the taste and the fact that they're making Miku happy.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooh I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna squirt!" Miku moaned, nearing her climax.

"HAAAOOOOOOOH!!!" Miku cried as Iku took her dick out at the last minute and Miku squirted all over their faces.

"That was nice, but I want more. C'mere Iku! Ride me!" Miku begged.

Iku smiled and she straddled Miku's waist before lowering herself on Miku's cock, taking it inside and starting to bounce in her seat.

"Oooh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I've been wanting it inside me again for days!" Iku moaned as Miku grabbed her butt and started humping up to meet her bounces.

"Oh Iku, I missed doing this with you! Ride me harder! C'mon! Harder!" Miku begged.

Momo was watching them as she fingered herself, wanting her turn with Miku. She turns over to Iroha, fingering herself as well, and she got a crazy idea.

"Hey Iroha?" She says, getting the brown haired girl's attention as she lied down next to Miku, spreading her legs."Can you lick me please?" 

"Um, okay, sure." Iroha complied, leaning down to lick all over Momo's pussy, making the pink haired girl moan in pleasure.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhhh Iku I can't hold it!" Miku moans, nearing her climax.

"I'm feeling good too Miku! Oooooh!" Iku moans, nearing hers as well.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!" They cry, Miku filling her up and Iku's pussy contracts on Miku's cock, milking it dry.

When they were done, Iku climbs off of Miku, and the teal haired girl sits up and has Iroha stop eating out Momo so she can climb on top of her thrust herself inside her. 

"Oooooh yes Miku! Make me feel good! Thrust it in!" Momo cried happily as Miku began to fuck her.

Miku fucked Momo nice and good for the next few minutes as Iroha made Iku lie down and started to eat her out too, licking Miku's cum out of the green haired girl's pussy.

"Miku, I'm feeling good! My tummy's rippling!" Momo cries, closing to cumming.

"So am I Momo! I'm gonna squirt again!" Miku moaned, heat building in her loins.

"AAAAOOOOOWWWWWW!!!" The girls howled as their orgasm rocked their little bodies and Miku released yet another load inside her.

After that, Miku pulls out and she was still hard, thanks to that unnatural endurance she has when it comes to sex.

"Is it my turn now Miku?" Iroha asked her eagerly.

"Yup, come over here and lie down Iroha." Miku told the brunette.

Iroha crawled over and Miku had her lie on her left side as Miku got behind her, lifted her leg up, and thrusted inside her and fucked her good, making the brown haired girl moan happily as Iku crawled over to Momo and began eating her out and sucking Miku's cum out of her.

"Ooooh baby! Iroha your flower is soon good!" Miku tells her.

"Harder Miku! Harder Miku! I can feel it! I'm gonna feel good too!" Iroha groaned, Miku's cock driving her wild as it fucked her.

"I can feel it too! I'm gonna squirt again!" Miku cried.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They both cry, Miku creaming Iroha's loli snatch.

The tealette pulled out of Iroha, all of the girls needing to catch their breath. Realizing that Miku's mom will be home soon, the girls all got dressed and resumed their Monopoly game just as Mrs. Hatsune got home and told the girls that it's time to go home.

"See ya at school Miku!" Momo called.

"See ya there!" Miku called back.

"So sweetie, did you girls all have fun?" Mrs. Hatsune asked her daughter.

"We sure did mommy." Miku told her mom smiling.

End of Chapter 1.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!

Chozin out!


	2. The Other Way Around

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with the next chapter! Hope you all love it!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, Straight Shotacon, and Male on Futa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2. The Other Way Around.

The following day, Miku decided that she wanted to hang out with Rin that day. She asked her mom to take her to Rin's house, which she was happy to do and she dropped her daughter off at Rin's house, wishing her a good day before driving off.

Miku ran up to the front door and knocked. It took a little while before someone answered it, but rather than it being Rin, or one of her parents, it was actually Rin's twin brother, Len.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

"Oh hi Len! It's me, Miku." Miku introduced herself.

"O-oh! H-hi Miku... I wasn't expecting you..." Len said, seeming kind of embarrassed, his face flushed red.

"Is Rin home?" She asked the blond boy.

"N-no, mom and dad took her to a dentist appointment. They won't be back for while.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Miku wondered.

"Mom says that I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." Len explained, sounding a bit proud.

"Aww shucks, I wanted to play with her today..." Miku said, a little upset.

"W-well, you can come in and hang out with me if you want to..." Len suggested.

"Well... okay then!" Miku said, making up her mind.

Len let her in and shut the door behind her. Realizing that he's home alone with her, Len decided that now was the perfect time to confess something to her.

"Um, Miku... I need to tell you something. Can we go up to my room please?" He asked her.

Miku nodded, but wondered what was on Len's mind as she followed him up to his bedroom.

Len locked the door behind him and sat with Miku on his bed.

"Miku, I gotta tell you something..." he began.

"What is it Len?" The tealette asked him.

Len took a deep breath before continuing.

"Remember Teto's birthday yesterday?" He asked.

Miku nodded.

"Umm, I noticed you and the other girls heading upstairs. I was curious, and I followed you until I peeked in through the gap in the bedroom door, and I saw what you all were doing..." Len confessed.

Miku was in shock, Len saw the whole thing!

"You're not gonna tell on us, are you?!" Miku said, panicking.

"No no no! You don't understand!" Len shouted, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I don't why, but ever since I saw that, I've been feeling really weird, ever time I think about it, my pee pee would stand up, and it hurt when it stays like that for so long. When I was watching you guys, something in the back of my mind was telling me to join in." Len monologued.

"Well, since we're being honest, I came here wanting to that special thing with Rin, but if you want to try it, you could do it with me." Miku explained.

"Wait, really!?" Said Len, not believing what he just heard.

"Really. Besides, I've never done it with a boy before, it could be fun!" Miku said, liking the idea.

"O-Okay then." Said Len.

They both stood up and began to remove their clothes, soon both of them were butt naked, both with hard, hairless cocks pointing up.

"Wow, you really do have a pee pee!" Len said in awe, as he gazed at Miku's futa dick.

"Yeah, I'm a futanari, a girl with a penis." Miku confirmed for him.

"So, what do we do now?" Len asked her.

"How about I suck on your penis?" Miku offered.

"Okay, that would be fun, I guess." Len complied, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs.

Miku got on her knees in front of him and took his pecker in her hand. This was the first time she was actually going to give someone a blowjob instead of someone giving her one, so she was a little nervous.

"This is my first time doing this, usually I would have mine sucked, so I hope I do good." Miku says right before she takes Len's penis into her mouth and begins to suck.

"Oh my goodness! Miku that feels great!" Len said, panting from these new feelings overtaking his young body.

Miku sucked and slumped as she bobbed her head up and down on Len's length, the blond boy moaning loudly as he leaned back with his arms supporting him. As Miku sucked harder, she felt like her own penis needed some attention too, so without stopping her work on his cock, she started to stroke herself.

"Miku, I feel weird... I... I think... I think I gotta pee!" Len cried, starting to panic as these unfamiliar feelings got stronger and stronger.

"It's not pee Len, just let it out in my mouth!" Miku told him as she continued to suck him, now going faster and faster.

"I can't! I can't! I can't... no... UHHHHHH!!!" Len cried out as for the first time in his young life, he came, squirting all inside Miku's mouth as she drank every drop.

"Mmm, not bad!" Miku said as she took Len's cock out of her mouth and licked her lips.

"Miku... that felt... great!" Len said, now really happy that Miku made him feel so good.

"Glad you liked it Len." Miku said happily.

Len looked down and saw Miku's futa dick still standing tall. He decided he wanted to return the favor.

"Miku, could you lie down? I wanna do you now." He admitted.

Miku felt a little unsure.

"Are you really sure Len? You don't have to..." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"No, I want to." Len said firmly.

"Well, okay. You asked, I guess that would be good." Miku accepted, now lying on her back on Len's bed, spreading her legs, letting Len get a good view of her erection.

Len kneeled in front of her in between her spread legs, taking Miku's dick in his hand and after a moment's hesitation, he took it in his mouth.

"Yesss, that's it! Suck it just like that! Use your tongue too, oh yes! That's feels so good!" Miku moaned erotically. 

She's had many blowjobs before, and being sucked by a boy felt no different from any of girls doing it, but perhaps it was the fact that it is a boy, Len to be specific, just made so naughty, and so arousing.

Len thought it was strange that he had something so hard, hot, and fleshy in his mouth, but oddly, he found that he enjoyed it, especially since he was giving Miku pleasure. He even felt his cock growing hard again as he sucked her off.

"Keep going Len, keep going! Oh! It feels so good! Oh my gosh I'm gonna squirt! Drink it! Drink it Len! AHHHHH!!!" She cried as she came in his mouth, Len, despite being caught off guard by the torrent squirting down his throat, drank it all until there was no more.

"Thanks Len, how did it taste?" She asked him.

"Salty." He said simply after taking her still hard penis out of his mouth and licking his lips. "But my pee pee is hurting again..."

Miku leaned up and saw him rubbing his erect cock.

"Then I guess it's time for the good part." Said Miku. 

She used her hand to move her balls out of the way.

"See this Len?" She asked.

Len looked there in awe, in his point of view, he saw an slit right under Miku's groin, something he knew he completely lacked.

"These are my girl parts. Please Len, do what I would do with Teto, Rin, Nana, and Gumi. Put it in." He told him lustfully.

Len gulped, and he knelt close to her, rubbing his dick against her wet slit under her balls. When he felt ready, he pushed in gently.

"Tssss, owie, owie owie owie! It hurts!" Miku cried, clenching her teeth from the pain of having her innocence taken.

"Should I stop?" Len asked, not wanting to keep hurting her.

"No Len! Just push it all in! I can take it!" Miku begged, although not really sure of her own words.

Len took another breath, and with one big thrust, he sheathed himself inside Miku's girly bits, the tealette crying out from having her cherry popped, but once Len was fully inside, the pain slowly began to dull.

"Miku, it's so hot inside you! What do I do!?" Len asked, overwhelmed by the feelings Miku's pussy was giving him.

"Hump me Len! Make me feel good!" Miku begged, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Len nodded and began to thrust in and out of her at an even rhythm, gradually getting faster and faster. Soon, he was fucking her like she would to all of her friends.

"Oh Len! Oh Len! Your penis feels so good in my flower! I love it!" Miku moaned happily.

Since she always was the dominant one in bed, now that she was on the receiving end for once, probably owing to the fact she still is a girl, she absolutely loved it! She wanted Len to fuck her all day!

"Len! Please! Hold my penis!" Miku begged.

As he continued to fuck her, Len took her cock in his hand and started stroking it, making Miku moan loudly from having both of her genitals pleasured at the same time.

"Miku! I'm getting that feeling again! I can't hold it!" Len groaned, feeling his climax approaching.

"Let it out inside me Len! I'm gonna squirt too!" Miku cried.

"MIKUUUUU!!!"

"LEEEEEEEEN!!!"

They both came, Len squirting his load inside of her, as Miku orgasmed from her vagina for the first time ever, also triggering her boy parts and making her spray semen all over abdomen and flat chest and covering Len's hand in it as well.

When they were done, Len pulled out lying down next to her, trying to catch his breath. Miku's cock still staying hard, while Len's was all shriveled.

"Wow! No wonder the other girls like that!" Miku said in awe. "Can we do it again Len?"

Len looked down at his groin.

"I don't know Miku, I'm not hard anymore." Len said, unsure.

Miku thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Maybe this will help."

She leaned over Len's face and kissed him on the lips, surprising the blond boy, but Len found that he enjoyed it, and kissed her back. Soon, both of them opened their mouth and started to explore each other with their tongues. The kiss seemed to do the trick, as Len's cock started to stretch and stiffen.

"Are you ready to go again?" Miku asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah!" Len said excitedly.

Grinning, Miku straddled him and lowered herself onto his length, both of them moan loudly, Miku especially loving the feeling of being penetrated. When she felt comfortable, Miku began to ride him nice and good, her cock bouncing and hitting her belly as she rode him.

Len was loving the feeling of her fucking him. If this was what Miku and her friends did all the time, he wanted join in every time. He imagined what it would be like doing it with Teto or perhaps Nana. Hell, he even though doing it with Rin would be enjoyable.

Miku was riding his dick with reckless abandon, Len cupping her butt in his hands and humping up to meet her bounces.

"Oh Len! More! More! Uhhhh I take it anymore! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna shoot!" She squeaked, stopping her bounces and now rocking her hips back and forth with stroking herself to climax.

"Me too Miku! I'm gonna fill you up!"

"YEEEEAAAAHH!!!" They both moaned, Len cumming inside her again and Miku cumming from both her pussy and her cock, squirting cum all over Len's front, covering his chest, his face, and even getting into his hair.

When they were both done, Miku climbed off of him and lied down next to him, Len pulled her close and they kissed again, their members occasionally poking each other as they did until they broke the kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I think my parents and Rin are coming home soon, so go hide down the corner of the block and come back a few minutes after they come home." Len explained to her.

After getting dressed, Miku did as she was told and when went back to Len's house, she saw a car now parked in the driveway. She knocked and this time, Rin answered the door. She was happy to see her friend and let her in, Miku saying hello to her parents before heading upstairs to her room. It was there that Miku admitted to Rin about what she did with Len.

Rin was actually thrilled that Len was joining their group and even loved the idea of having turns with him. Rin told Miku to come back tomorrow and bring Teto with her, as her and Len will be home alone while their parents are gonna visit a barbecue one of their Dad's friends was having. 

Loving the idea, Miku agreed and she wished both Rin and Len goodbye before calling her mom to come pick her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for this chapter everyone!

Chozin out!


	3. Len's First Orgy

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel to "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Okay guy's! This is gonna be a quick chapter, so it's gonna be fairly simple. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, Straight Shotacon, Futanari, Male on Futa, and Twincest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Kasane Teto

2\. Kagamine Rin

3\. Macne Nana

4\. Gumi

5\. Momone Momo

6\. Nekomura Iroha

7\. Acme Iku

(New) 8. Kagamine Len

Chapter: 3. Len's First Orgy

The following day, Miku called Teto and asked her to come with her to Rin and Len's house so for some "fun". She explained to Teto about how Len has basically now joined the Harem, which Teto thought was an amazing idea. She liked the thought of doing it with a boy for a change.

Mrs. Hatsune dropped Miku and Teto off at the Kagamine house, and after saying goodbye, she drove off while the girls went to knock on the front door. Rin answered the door almost immediately.

"Hey guy's! C'mon! Len's waiting upstairs for you!" Rin said excitedly as she pulled both of them inside.

The three girls ran upstairs and into Rin's bedroom, where they saw Len, already naked and stroking his hard on while lying on the bed.

"He's been ready since mom and dad left." Rin explained as she stripped naked as well, Len smiling with a blush covering his face.

"Let's not keep him waiting then!" Said Teto as she and Miku got naked as well.

The girls all climbed onto the bed, making Len grin sheepishly, finding it hard to believe that he's in bed with 3 naked girls, and he liked it a LOT!

"Who do wanna have a turn with first Len?" Miku asked him.

"Can I have a turn with you Teto?" Len asked the red haired girl.

"Sure Len!" Teto agreed.

"Then I guess I get to have a turn with you Rin! C'mon! Suck me!" Miku begged as she lied down next to Len, humping her hips up and making her penis wiggle.

Rin happily complied and she started sucking on Miku's cock just as Teto began to suck Len off too, making both the tealette and the blond haired boy moan lustfully. Rin and Teto sucked both of them in sync, both of them bobbing their heads up and town together on their respective cocks.

"That's it Rin, oh that feels so good!" Miku moaned.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooh! Teto that's wonderful!" Len moaned, loving his second ever blowjob.

"Oooh, Rin I'm gonna squirt soon!" Miku cried.

"Me too!" Len groaned.

"Haaaaahhh!" They both moaned as they squirted semen into the blond and red haired girls mouths.

"Tasty." Rin and Teto both said.

Miku's cock was still hard, as it usually it during sex, while Len was actually still hard as well. Guess being with 3 naked girls in the same room had it's benefits.

Rin and Teto then switched with Len and Miku, taking their places lying on the bed and spreading their legs. Miku thrusted into Rin's pussy while Len, recalling when he did it with Miku the other day, thrusted into Teto as well.

"Oooh! Doing it with a boy feels good too!" Teto moaned as Len filled her up.

"Len, can I have a turn with you too?" Rin asked her brother as Miku humped her hard.

"Yeah, just lemme finish with Teto first." Len told her as he started to hump Teto as well.

Len and Miku both had their hips working in tandem with each other, fucking their partners like little pros. Rin and Teto both loving it, and wrapping their legs around Miku and Len as they plowed them.

"More Len! Keep going! Pound me! Pound me!" Teto cried, using her usual chant when she was getting fucked.

"Miku it feels so good! Do it harder! I can feel the good part coming!" Rin cried as she felt her climax coming.

"Me too!" Miku, Len, and Teto all said together.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The 4 of them all cried out as they all came together, Miku and Len both filling Rin and Teto up as the girls milked their cocks dry.

When they both finished, Miku and Len pulled out of their respective holes and then they both switched, Len going over to Rin and Miku going over to Teto. The girls then had both of their partners with cocks take their places lying down and then straddling both of them before lowering them selves onto Miku and Len's cocks and riding them both nice and good, Teto pleasuring her long time best friend and Rin having delicious incestuous sex with her twin brother, bouncing on his boner like she's been doing it her whole life.

"Oooh Len! Your penis feels great inside me! I wish we started doing this sooner!" Rin said happily as she rode her brother, bouncing up and down in her seat as Len cupped her butt in his hands, while Miku did the same with Teto.

"I wish we did too Rin!" Len agreed, of course, both of them having no idea on the concept of incest, but they didn't care at all. If it feels good, what harm can it do?

Miku kept humping up to meet Teto's bounces, while Teto gently pinched her nipples on her flat chest, giving herself more pleasure. Rin meanwhile started rubbing her clitoris as she continued to fuck her twin brother.

"Uhhh, I can't hold it! I'm gonna squirt again!" Len moaned, close to orgasming again.

"Me too! Sperm's coming out again Teto!" Miku moaned too.

"AUUUUUHHHHHH!!!" They both cried out as they both cummed inside Rin and Teto, the two girls moaning in orgasm as well.

The girls climbed off of their respective partners, and Miku looked over at Len.

"Want a turn with me now Len?" She asked him.

"I need to be hard again though." Len replied, looking at his groin, where his penis had gone all flaccid.

"I can help with that." Miku said as she lied Len on his side as she lied on her opposite side, both of them facing each other's laps in a 69 position. "Let's suck each other!"

She took Len's shriveled dick into her mouth and started to suck it like a lollipop, while Len scooted closer and took her futa cock in his mouth as well, sucking it nice and good, making Miku moan erotically, the vibrations from her moaning feeling great on his own dick as well. It did the trick, as Len's pecker began stretching out to its full size.

"Keep going Len! I want to squirt in your mouth!" Miku said, taking Len's cock out of her mouth and just letting his suck her until she came in his mouth, Len drinking it all up.

As Miku and Len were sucking each other off, Rin and Teto were sixtynining as well, sucking Miku and Len's cum out of each other's pussys. Now that Miku and Len were done, Teto got an idea and she started to trib with Rin, both of them having their legs wrapped around each other and humping their pussys together.

Miku then had Len lie down and she straddled him like she did the other day and started to ride him again, her cock bouncing as she moved her hips up and down. Len cupped her butt in his hands and thrusted his hips up to meet her bounces, Miku started to stroke herself as she rode him, pleasuring both of her genitals.

Soon, both of them got to their peaks and Len came inside her while Miku squirted semen all over Len's chest and face. Meanwhile, Rin and Teto both came as well after rubbing their pussys together.

When all of them caught their breath, they all decided to go take a shower together. They washed each other happily, and Rin and Teto both sucked Len and Miku off again.

Miku and Teto decided it was time for them to head home, so they both got out, dried up, and wished Rin and Len goodbye and left.

Rin and Len meanwhile decided to fuck in the shower. When they were done, they dried up and went to Rin's room to fuck again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like I said, it was gonna be a quicker chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

Chozin out!


	4. Seduced

Miku's Continued Adventures.

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery".

Hey Everybody! I am now here with the next chapter! It took me a while to think this one out, so I hope you guys didn't mind the wait.

Now let's get busy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4. Seduced.

The following day after Miku and her friends got Len integrated into their "group", our favorite tealette just got home from school and walked through the front door.

"Mommy I'm home!" She called.

"I'm in the dining room sweetie!" Her mom called back.

Miku walked to the dining room to see her mom sitting with a pink haired woman at the table, both of them drinking coffee.

"Guess who came to visit Miku." Mrs. Hatsune said as her daughter saw the pinkette.

"Ms. Luka!" Miku said happily as she recognized the pink haired woman and ran over to hug her.

"Hey Miku! How was school?" Luka asked the little girl as she hugged her back.

"It was fun!" Miku said with a big smile on her face.

Ms. Luka worked at the local activity center downtown. Miku met her for the first time when her mom took her there over the last weekend. That was also when Miku met Iroha, Iku, and Momo for the first time as well, and did a little "more" with them when there were no adults around. While that was going on, Ms. Luka met with Mrs. Hatsune and both women became fast friends. Luka would always come over to visit Miku and her mom when she had a day off from work. She's been like a favorite Aunt for Miku. Mrs. Hatsune also explained to Luka about Miku's "gift". Luka understood completely and loved Miku all the same.

"What are you doing here Ms. Luka?" Miku asked the older woman curiously.

"She's here to babysit you sweetie. I have to go visit your Uncle Mikuo out of town, he needs help setting up for your cousin Oliver's birthday next week." Her mom explained.

Last year, Miku's Uncle Mikuo and his wife found out that they were unable to have children of their own, so instead they adopted. They adopted a 9 year old boy from Britain named Oliver. Miku and her new cousin hit it off right away and they became fast friends. Next week was going to be the first birthday Oliver was gonna celebrate with his new family, and Miku and her mom were both invited.

"That's right. So how about it sweetheart? You wanna hang out with Aunty Luka?" Luka asked her, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Heck yeah!" Miku said excitedly.

About 10 minutes later, Mrs. Hatsune said goodbye to her daughter and left out the front door. After she left, Miku and Luka spent their time playing together. She taught Miku how to play chess, and it turns out Miku was pretty good at it. They watched T.V. together as well, particularly they watched a movie together. That movie was The Lion King, which Miku absolutely adored.

When the movie was over, Luka turned the T.V. off.

"Okay Miku, I think it's time for your bath now." She told the tealette.

"Okay Ms. Luka!" Miku said as she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

She stripped herself down until she was naked, and she then filled the tub with water and climbed in when it was full. She really enjoyed her bath.

When she was done, she emptied the tub and dried herself off before wrapping herself in the towel and left to her bedroom. When she was about to look in her dresser for some clothes, she noticed Luka walking in before turning around and locking the door.

"Ms. Luka?" Miku said raising her eyebrow.

"Miku Sweetie, can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

Miku nodded, wondering why Luka wanted to talk to her right after her bath. Luka sat on her bed and gestured her to come sit next to her, which she did.

"Miku, do you remember when you first came to the activity center last weekend?" Luka asked her, Miku nodding yes.

"Sweetie, I need to be honest, I was wondering where you went after you ran from the gym. I originally thought you went to the bathroom, but when I looked inside you weren't there. Then I heard a commotion from the storage room. Do you see where I'm getting at?" Luka asked, her face very serious.

Miku was feeling very nervous, so she didn't say anything.

"I looked inside, and I say what you were doing with those girls." Said Luka, confirming Miku's fears.

Miku's eyes began to water and her lip quivered, she was sure she was in trouble and was about to break down. Luka noticed this and actually tried to calm her down.

"Now now! Now now! I'm not mad sweetie! No need to cry! Your secret is safe with me." Luka reassured her.

Miku wiped her eyes but she hiccupped a bit.

"Miku, listen, I just want you to know that I was a bit worried at first with how precocious you've become, but then I realized something. Considering your, um, 'gift', I figured that was only a matter of time that you'd become a little 'close' with your friends. All I ask now, is that if you ever need some, 'relief', I'll be there for you. Okay sweetie?" Luka explained.

Miku lowered her head, before looking back up at the older woman and nodding slightly.

Luka smiled and then she looked down to see a little tent in Miku's towel.

"Would you like some help now sweetheart?" Luka asked her.

Miku blushed, before nodding again, muttering something that sounded like "Maybe".

Luka's smile grew wider and she had Miku lie down on the bed before opening her towel, revealing her nakedness to the older woman, her futa penis standing tall like a pole. Miku's blush grew darker, having never been this exposed to an older woman before besides her own mother.

Luka then got off the bed before slowly removing each article of clothing she had on, starting with her white shirt, then her red pants. Then she unbuckled her bra, exposing her Double D breasts before finally removing her panties, exposing her adult pussy, covered with a pink bush. Miku noticed that Luka's panties seemed a bit wet.

"How do I look Miku?" She asked her seductively.

"Beautiful..." is all Miku said.

Luka chuckled and she climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Miku's lap and her cock. She reached out and took it in her hand and started to stroke it, making Miku moan from her touch.

"How's that feel? Does it feel good?" Luka asked her.

Miku only continued to moan.

"Oh you're so cute." Luka said before she gave nice drawn out lick on it, Miku's giving a little squeak and her penis twitched. "And what a lewd cock you have!"

Luka continued to lick Miku's member, getting nice and wet before she then took it into her mouth and started to suck it nice and good, Miku moaning louder and louder. Luka sucked her off for a few minutes before deciding to mix it up. She took her mouth off of Miku's dick and she lifted up Miku's hips so her cock was now in between Luka's voluptuous boobs, which Luka squeezed around it, giving Miku a nice tit job, the tealette loving the feeling of her penis being wrapped in something so soft. It drove Miku over the edge and she couldn't hold out any longer, so she squirted semen all over Luka's boobs and face, the pink haired woman giggling as she set Miku down.

"You came. Did it feel that good?" Luka flirted as she scooped it all up with her fingers before sucking it off as Miku watched, the scene making Miku harder if that was possible.

"Ready to make love with Aunty Luka sweetie?" Luka asked the younger girl as she straddled her.

Miku nodded fast and said only one thing. "Please!"

Luka smiled and she lowered herself onto Miku's cock, both of them moaning from now being connected. Luka started to bouncing her hips nice and slow, making Miku moan from the sensations in her penis.

"So tell me sweetie, when you were fooling around with those girls at the activity center, was that the first time, or have you done it before?" Luka asked as she got her hips going.

Miku was nervous, she wasn't sure if she should tell Luka, but she thought Luka might not continue if she stayed silent.

"I... I've done it before..." She admitted.

"Oh? And who with?" Luka asked lustfully.

"My... my friend Teto taught me, AH! And then I did it with my friend Rin! AH! AH! And then with Nana and her older sister Gumi! AHHHH! Then with Iku, Iroha, and Momo at the center! AHHHH MS. LUKA! And then with Rin's brother Len! AHHHHHHHH! MS. LUKA! TOO FAST!!!" Miku cried.

As Miku described all the people she had Sex with before, Luka got hornier with ever name Miku gave her, and she rode Miku faster and harder. But when Miku said she did it with a boy, Luka imagined the little girl she was riding being fucked by a boy as her cock bounced around, the idea making Luka become a horny mess, riding Miku with reckless abandon, not stopping her hips and fucking her as fast as she could, Miku being overwhelmed by the intense pleasure to the point that when she finally came, she came HARD!

"MS. LUKA!!!" Miku cried as she came buckets inside the older woman, Luka having the biggest orgasm of her life as she cried out to the heavens as Miku filled her up.

Miku having cum so hard, actually passed out from the pleasure, as Luka got off of her, Miku's spunk dripping out of her puss. Luka giggled seeing that Miku's cock was still hard, so she bent over to start sucking it again. Miku soon regained consciousness after a few minutes and looked up to see Luka still sucking her.

"Well Miku, did you enjoy that?" She asked the little girl.

"It was amazing." Miku replied in a breathy voice.

"Glad you did. So whenever I'm around and you need some relief, you can just ask me, okay?" Said Luka.

"Yes Ms. Luka." Miku said before cumming in her mouth.

When they were done with their activities, Miku and Luka got dressed and went back downstairs to watch T.V.. Miku fell asleep after a while and her mom came back home to see her daughter sleeping with her head on Luka's arm. Luka went home afterwards and Mrs. Hatsune took Miku to her room for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! I hoped you guys liked that one!

Chozin out!


	5. Twincest Side Chapter

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery".

Hey Everybody! Today I'm gonna give you guys something a little different. This is gonna be a side chapter featuring just Rin and Len. Reason being is that I'm gonna need a little more time to think about what the next real chapter is gonna be about. I already have a general idea, but I need some time to think some more things out before I actually work on it.

So this side chapter is supposed to hold you guys out until then, so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, and Twincest.

Now let us begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4.5: Twincest Side Chapter.

Around the same time when Miku got home from school to fine that Ms. Luka was gonna babysit her, Rin and Len arrived home to find that their parents were out doing a quick errand and would be home soon, according to a note they left for their kids on the front door, meaning that Rin and Len pretty much had the whole house to themselves for a little while.

The both of them headed upstairs to Rin's room, Rin thinking that they could play a board game while they waited for their mom and dad to come home.

"What kind of game do you wanna play Len?" Rin asked her brother.

"Well, I feel like playing 'That' game." Len replied, pointing at his crotch, where he had a tent in his pants.

Rin didn't seem so sure.

"I don't know Len, we don't know how long mom and dad were out before we came home, so they could come back any minute..." Said Rin, having her doubts.

"C'mon Rin! Please! Look at me! I need it!" Len whined as he took his pants and underwear off, and jumping up and down, making his little stiffy bounce.

Rin sighed.

"Okay, fine. But we'll make it a quick one." She said.

Len smiled and jumped onto Rin's bed, lying down and stroking himself as Rin took her shorts and her panties off, revealing her smooth, loli pussy. She climbed up on the bed as well and straddled her brother, before lowering herself onto his stiffy, making both of them moan.

"Oooh Rin! You're so tight!" Said Len.

"And you're so hard!" Rin replied before starting to rock her hips back and forth, riding her brother's cock like a little cowgirl as Len put his hands on her thighs, feeling her smooth skin as she rode him.

Rin bounced on his cock for several minutes, her hands on his chest for balance as they both smiled at each other and moaned together, enjoying the pleasure they were giving each other.

They were getting so into it, that Rin didn't object when Len reached up to take her shirt off, leaving her completely naked as continued to ride him, in fact, she reached down and took his shirt off too, leaving him just as naked as she was.

They both had such petite, tight bodies, that if someone were to walk in, they would think that they were both girls.

"Hey Rin, can we do this again tonight, when mom and dad are asleep?" Len asked her.

"Sure, let's finish this one first though." She replied as she pinched her tiny nipples, making her give such cute moans.

"Do you think mom and dad do this all the time?" Len wondered.

"Maybe. It feels really good, so I don't see why not. Want some kisses?" Rin asked him.

"Yes!" Len said happily.

Rin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, both of them exploring each other's mouths with their tongues as Len put his right hand on her back and his left hand on her butt cheek, her hips never stopping as she fucked him.

Ironically, they found the kissing more taboo then the fact that they were fucking.

Soon, they both felt their orgasms approaching, and they broke the kiss.

"Len! I'm getting the good feeling! Are you too?" She asked him.

"Yes! I'm gonna squirt soon!" Len said, moaning.

"Hurry then! Hump me!" Rin cried, Len grabbing her butt firmly and humping up to meet her bounces.

Soon, they both hit their peaks and moaned loudly with their mutual orgasm, Len thrusting up hard and shooting his cum inside his sister while Rin arched her back cried out loudly as she clamped down on his cock, milking him dry.

When they were done, Rin collapsed next to him as they both tried to catch their breath from the amazing sex they just had.

"That was really good, wasn't it?" Rin asked him, her face red, but happy.

"Amazing." Was all Len said.

Rin giggled, and then looked down to see Len's penis stretching out and getting hard again.

"Well, I guess we got a few more minutes to spare." Rin said, as she was still feeling a bit horny herself, so she climbed on top of Len in the 69 position, taking his dick into her mouth and sucking on it greedily. 

Len, getting the idea, started licking and sucking on her pussy.

They both lied there, enjoying the feelings of sucking each other's private parts, Rin sucking and licking all over Len's cock while her brother held her close and fucked her pussy with his tongue, licking some of his own stuff out of her as he held her butt firmly.

Soon, they both came again, Rin drinking all of Len's cum while he sucked up all of her juices.

When they were done, they both got dressed again and decided to play a board game until their parents got home.

At bedtime that night, the twins were both put to bed before their parents went to sleep themselves. After about half an hour, when their parents were most likely asleep by now, Len got naked, his little pecker bouncing as he quietly jumped out of bed and snuck into Rin's room.

When he shut the door, he looked over at Rin, who tossed her blanket off and revealed herself to be naked as well. Smiling at each other, Len lied down next to her, while Rin leaned over his crotch and took his grateful rod in her mouth sucking on it until Len came in her mouth. 

After swallowing, she kissed him deeply, making his dick get nice and hard again. She then broke the kiss and straddled him like she did earlier that day, began to ride him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I know this one was shorter than the usual chapters, but I hope you guys liked it all the same. Hopefully it keeps you guys occupied until the real chapter is ready.

Chozin out!


	6. Motherly Love and The Talk

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with the next true chapter of my story! I hope you guys liked that side chapter and that it was enough to hold you guys over until this one was done. Plus, I just wanted an excuse to add some more Rin x Len Twincest.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, and Incest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Kasane Teto

2\. Rin Kagamine

3\. Nana Macne

4\. Gumi

5\. Momo Momone

6\. Iroha Nekomura

7\. Iku Acme

8\. Len Kagamine

9\. Luka

Chapter 5: Motherly Love, and The Talk.

The following day after Miku added Ms. Luka to her harem, (And Rin and Len spent that same day having delicious Twincest sex.) Our futa tealette arrived home from school with her friend Teto, her mother greeting them both warmly.

"Hi Teto! Here to visit again?" Mrs. Hatsune asked the redhead.

"Yep!" Teto said simply.

"Mommy, we're gonna head up to my room to play." Miku told her mother.

"Okay sweetie. I'm going to go water the lawn, so if you two need me, you know where to look." Mrs. Hatsune said before stepping outside and shutting the front door.

Miku and Teto took that as a green light, and they both rushed upstairs to her bedroom before shutting the door and stripping naked at the speed of light and Miku began humping the shit out of Teto as she chanted "Pound me! Pound me!" As she usual does during sex. 

They got so into it, they failed to hear the front door open, or the creaking of the stairs. Then, without warning, the bedroom door opened. Both girls panicked and Miku jumped off of Teto, both hands covering her erection while Teto was covering her pussy as well. 

Mrs. Hatsune shut the door behind her and looked at the two naked girls on the bed. Strangely, she didn't look shocked or angry, she actually seemed amused. Although the girls were too panicky and guilty from being caught to notice.

"You two having fun?" Mrs. Hatsune asked them.

"M-Mommy! It's n-not w-what I-I-it looks like! Please d-don't be m-m-mad!" Miku begged, tears of shame and guilt flowing down her face, Teto hiccuping and not saying a word.

"Now why would I be mad?" The older woman said.

"Be-Because we were d-doing something n-n-n-naughty..." Miku replied.

"Miku, sweetie, don't cry. I'm not mad. You too Teto. Don't cry." Mrs. Hatsune said, hugging both of the girls.

"You're not m-mad mommy?" Miku asked, the tears now stopping.

"Of course not sweetie. In fact, I'm over the moon! I'm so happy right now!" Mrs. Hatsune said with a huge smile as she looked down at both girls.

Miku and Teto looked at each other, hardly daring to believe what's happening.

"Miku, Teto, I've known about what you've been doing since you both took a bath together that day. I heard all that you were saying from outside the door. Honestly, I didn't believe what was happening at first, but then I saw how many more friends you made and how attached you all were to each other." Mrs. Hatsune began to explain.

"When I made friends with Luka, she told me about what she saw you do with those other girls at the activity center, so we decided to see just how much progress you made. So Luka got you to make love with her and you told her all of the friends you had Sex with as well, and then she told me. And with all honesty, I am so proud of you Miku! I am so happy that you have all of these friends who love you for who you are and that all make each other happy!" Mrs. Hatsune said happily as she wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

Miku smiled wide and both her an Teto hugged her mother tightly, the older woman hugging them back.

"Now, I would let you two carry on with your 'activities', but, I want to ask you a favor first." 

Miku and Teto looked up at her mom, wondering what's on her mind.

"Sweetie, you see, I've been without the intimate feelings of sex for years now, so I'd like to ask you if you're okay with mommy giving you a good sucking and fucking. Would you like that baby?" Mrs. Hatsune asked her daughter.

"Yeah okay! I'll do 'sex' with you mommy!" Miku exclaimed, loving the idea of fucking her mother.

"Could I do stuff with you too Mrs. Hatsune?" Teto asked the older woman.

"Why of course Teto. And please, you can just call me Anko." 

Anko Hatsune then stood up and began to remove her clothes, pulling off her white sweater and exposing her D Cup breasts contained in a bra that matches her Indigo hair. She then removed her black sweat pants, revealing her smooth, creamy legs and her matching Indigo panties. And lastly, she unhooked her bra and let it drop, letting the girls on the bed get a good look at her mounds as she then pulled her panties off, exposing her womanhood to them as well, Miku's cock twitching at her mother's figure.

"Wow! You're really pretty mommy!" Miku said, stroking herself to her mother.

"Thank you sweetie. Now lie down." Anko tells her, kissing her on the forehead.

Miku obeys her mother's wish and lies flat on her back on the bed, legs spread and her cock sticking up with a bead of pre cum on the tip.

Anko climbed onto the bed in front of her and lowered herself so her head was level with her daughter's lap.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Anko said lustfully.

She then gave a hard, long, drawn out lick up Miku's shaft, making the little girl moan. Anko spent her time licking all over Miku's penis, getting every inch wet, and even then, still licking it all over, worshipping her daughter's cock.

"It tastes so good! Oh I love your cock baby!" Anko said in such an erotic tone of voice before she took it into her mouth and sucked on it greedily.

"Oh mommy, mommy you're mouth feels so good!" Miku moaned while Teto sat beside her an watched, fingering herself and feeling left out.

Anko noticed this, so she stopped sucking for a moment.

"Feeling lonely Teto?"

"A little..."

"Well how about this?"

Anko then repositioned herself onto her side so that she was still at a good angle to suck Miku's dick, but also so her pussy was exposed to the red headed girl.

"Would you like to lick me Teto?" Anko asked the redhead.

Teto smiled and nodded, before kneeling down to begin licking and sucking on the older woman's puss. Anko gave a very satisfied moan of relief, before starting to suck on Miku's cock again while Teto fucked her with her tongue. Miku looked over at her best friend eating out her mother, and she got an idea.

"Teto, open your legs!" She said.

Realizing what she wanted, Teto lied on her side and opened her legs so Miku could scoot over and begin eating her out as well, creating a daisy chain between the three of them, with Miku eating out Teto, Teto eating out Anko, and Anko sucking Miku off. 

This threesome continued for the next few minutes, before eventually, Miku came, then Teto, and finally Anko. Anko sat up and swallowed the load of cum that her daughter poured in her mouth, enraptured by the taste.

"It still tastes great!" Anko said dreamily.

She looked down at her daughter and saw, to her amusement, that Miku's cock was still standing. She then straddled her daughter and hovered over her prick.

"Miku, are you ready baby?" She asked the tealette.

She nodded excitedly.

Smiling, Anko lowered herself down onto Miku's length, taking it inside, both of them moaning, Anko moaning much louder than her.

"Oh my god! I haven't had one in me for years! Oooooh!" Anko cried out in ecstasy.

With that, she began to bounce up and down on her daughter's penis, sucking it deep inside her every time. Anko groaned as she rode her, holding on to her breasts and pinching the nipples as she did so. Miku moaning loudly as well, her hands gripping her mother's thighs as she was fucked.

"Miku! Miku! Baby! With mommy! Making love with mommy, does it feel good? Do you like fucking mommy's pussy?" Anko asked.

"Yes mommy! I love it! Please keep going, it feels so good!" Miku cried as Anko started going faster.

"Miku, will you lick me again?" Teto asked her best friend.

Miku nodded, so Teto straddled her face and Miku began to eat her out again, sucking hard on Teto's clit.

Soon, the three girls all came again, Teto letting her juices flow into Miku's mouth as the tealette squirted into her mother's pussy, making Anko cum as well.

The two girls then got off of Miku, her dick still hard as a rock, and this time, Teto took her place and Miku pushed in, beginning to fuck her like she was before they were interrupted. Meanwhile, Anko stood on the bed with her legs spread, her pussy up to her daughter's face, which Miku gladly began to lick and suck.

"That's it Miku! Eat me out! Lick your cum out of mommy's pussy!" Anko moaned.

"Pound me! Pound me! Pound me!" Teto chanted as Miku fucked her.

Finally, they all had one last triple mutual orgasm, Teto's pussy clamping on Miku's dick as it squirted inside her, as Anko cried out in ecstasy as Miku sucked up her juices.

They all lay on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Miku looked over at Teto, and they began to giggle, then laughing like hyenas. 

"Girls, I just wanna say, that this has been one of the best days of my life in years. Thank you both!" Anko said proudly, hugging the girls, as they hugged her back.

Anko then got off the bed.

"Miku, Teto, I want you two to come with me, I wanna show you both something." Anko told them before heading out with bothering to put her clothes on, the girl's both following after her.

Anko took them to her bedroom where she had them sit on the bed while she got what seemed to be an old photo album from a drawer. She then sat in between them.

"First of all, I just want to state for the record, you are aware that you two, and all you've been doing with your friends was Sex, right?" Anko asked them both seriously.

Miku and Teto nodded.

"And you also release that Sex is how babies are made, right?"

Miku and Teto took that in, before realizing what Anko was implying.

"D-did I get all of my friends pregnant!?" Miku said panicking, not ready to accept the idea of being a mother yet.

Teto meanwhile actually blushed from the idea of carrying Miku's baby.

"Now now, don't panic sweetie, let me explain first." Anko said, trying to calm Miku down.

"You see Miku, when a boy and a girl make love, that usual results in them making a baby. However, it's not that simple in your case." 

Miku and Teto both raised an eyebrow.

"You see Miku, Futanari like your work differently when it comes to Sex. First of all, you remember that you let Rin's brother cum inside you too, right?" Anko inquired.

"Am I gonna have a baby?" Miku asked.

"No sweetie, as it turns out, Futanari can not get pregnant. Even though, you are able to experience intercourse with both your male half, and female half, it's your male half that functions fully. So you yourself can't get pregnant with Len's baby. Futanari are primarily focused on breeding, which is why your penis never goes down, as your body is constantly telling to mate, unless you leave it alone for a while, after which it will settle down on its own. If not left alone, your body will always be ready for sex. With me so far?" 

Miku and Teto both nodded again.

"But the thing is though, the biggest reason why Futanari can always stay aroused, is because their always looking for a compatible partner. Futanari semen, your white stuff, can't usually get a girl pregnant, unless it finds a girl who is compatible, only then, can a Futanari get a girl pregnant. Which is why it's encouraged for a Futanari to have multiple partners, so they can find that one compatible girl. It's also why I'm perfectly fine with you have this little harem of your, since you were gonna build one someday." Anko explained.

"So, am I incompatible with all of my friends?" Miku asked, finding the idea a little sad.

Even though she wasn't ready to be a mother right now, she liked the idea of being when she got older. She even loved the idea of one of her friends carrying her baby, but now that seemed to be thrown out of the window.

"Well, you see Miku, it doesn't have to be because none of the girls you made love with are incompatible, it could be because they haven started menstruating yet." Anko went on.

"What's that?" Teto asked her.

"It's when a girl has her period Teto, when she bleeds from her private area once a month. That's how you know a girl is able to carry a baby." Anko explained to the red head.

"Oh my..." Teto said silently.

"How can you tell if a Futanari is compatible with a girl?" Miku asked her mother, eager to hear more.

"The only way we can tell if you're compatible with a girl, is a special test where we send a sample of blood from the girl, and some of your semen to a special medical center. After a week, the results come back in the mail, only then will it tell you if you're are or are not able to have children." The older woman explained.

Miku and Teto sat there for a while, then looked at each other, both of them blushing.

'I kinda hope Teto's able to have my baby.' Miku thought.

'I think I might like having Miku's baby.' Teto thinking pretty much the same thing.

"Now, I have one last thing I wanna show you both." Anko said, getting their attention back.

She then opened the photo album to a certain page, where she pointed to a certain picture. On it, was Anko herself, much younger and her Indigo hair not tied up in a bun like it is now.

"That's me, from 10 years ago, 9 months before I had you Miku." Anko showed her daughter.

"Whose that?" Miku asked.

She pointed to another girl in the picture, who appeared to be 10 years younger than Anko. She wore glasses, and what got Miku's attention was her bright teal hair, tied in a single ponytail.

"Her name, is Mika Hatsune. She's your other mother Miku." Anko told her daughter.

Miku could hardly believe it, this other girl was also her mommy? It made sense, she looked much so much like her.

"You see, when I was 19 years old, I used to babysit for this family on my block. Their daughter was little Mika. Her parents trusted me with her secret, herself being a futanari. I loved Mika for years, so I didn't care at all. Mika and I got along really well, she was so happy to have a friend like me, who was okay with her secret."

"But as time went on, I realized that I was falling in love with her. I knew it was wrong, since I was almost half her age, but I couldn't resist. I seduced her, and she enjoyed it. She loved that could do something so fun, and made her feel so special about her secret. This continued for months, until one day, it happened. I was actually compatible with her, and I was pregnant with her child. You Miku." Anko said, looking in her daughter's eyes.

"Mommy, where is she? Why was she never here?" Miku asked, feeling a bit hurt, since she only had one parent in her life.

"Miku, please understand, I couldn't just admit that I'm pregnant with a 10 year old's child. I told Mika about it, but she understood, she was very smart for her age. I moved away to this city, out of love for Mika, I legally changed my name to Hatsune, and 9 months later, I had you. But we promised each other, someday, we'll be together again." Anko sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"I know it was hard for you, having only one mommy in your life, and I'm sure Mika would understand too. But when that day comes, when Mika is ready to come see her lover and finally meet her daughter, would you be happy, finally having your mommy back?" Anko asked her daughter, looking deep into her eyes.

Miku thought about it for a little bit, before she finally made her decision. 

"Yes, I would love to have my mommy back!" Miku cried, sobbing into her mother's arm as Anko held her close.

Feeling hurt at seeing her best friend so emotional, Teto crawled over and hugged her too.

After about 10 minutes, Miku calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"Feeling better now sweetie?" Anko asked her.

"A little..." Miku said, sniffling.

Just then, car horn can be heard outside.

"Oh! I think your parents are here to pick you up Teto! Better hurry and get dressed!" Anko told the red head, Teto jumping off the bed and rushing back to Miku's room to get her clothes back, before heading downstairs and exiting out the front door.

"So are you sure you're okay now Miku?" Anko asked her.

"Yeah." Miku replied.

"Would you like to make love with mommy again?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes!"

With that, Anko lied down on her bed and spread her legs invitingly for her daughter as she got in position.

"Um, mommy, what if I get you pregnant?" Miku asked her mother in a worried tone.

"It's okay baby, I had my tubes tied after I had you. So go ahead! Fill me up!" Anko said happily as she pulled Miku in, letting her dick sink into her ocean as they made love into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, sorry if the huge exposition dump at the end seemed a little too heavy for you guys, I just felt like the story kinda needed it. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

Chozin out!


	7. Just Like Me

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! Time once again for a new chapter of Miku's adventures of debauchery! This time, Miku meets a new friend who's actually just like her!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, and Futa on Futa.

Now let's get started!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Teto Kasane

2\. Rin Kagamine

3\. Nana Macne

4\. Gumi

5\. Momo Momone

6\. Iroha Nekomura

7\. Iku Acme

8\. Len Kagamine

9\. Luka

10\. Anko Hatsune

Chapter 6: Just Like Me

Miku woke up in her mother's arms the following morning, Anko waking up as well and wishing her daughter a good morning. Miku was feeling a little frisky, so they both decided to have a little morning quickie.

Anko rode her daughter's futa cock nice and good, until they both came hard.

When they were done, they both got dressed and Anko made breakfast for them both. Once their bellies were full, Anko suggested that she and Miku go to the park today. Miku was happy to go, so she and her mother got in the car and Anko drove them to the park.

Miku was playing at the playground when she noticed someone hiding under the structure. Curious as to who would hiding under there, Miku crawled under there to find a girl with black hair with a red stripe in her bangs, tied into two pigtails on top of her head, sitting there with her knees tucked in. She wore black jeans with white shoes and a navy blue tank top.

"Hi there. What are you doing here?" Miku asked her.

The girl looked up, her eyes wide in surprise. The most distinctive thing about her was that she had heterochromia, meaning each eye was a completely different color, one red, and one blue.

Her face then fell and she looked down, not making eye contact and seeming depressed.

"I'm hiding. None of the other kids want to play with me." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Miku wondered.

"Because they think I'm weird." The raven haired girl said, tears begging to fill her eyes.

"Well, I don't think you're weird." Miku told her.

"Really?" The girl asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah! Do you wanna play with me?" Miku asked her.

"O-Okay!" The girl replied, her face lighting up.

"What's your name? I'm Miku." Miku introduced herself.

"I'm Ruko." The raven haired girl introduced, getting up and following Miku outside.

As it turned out, Miku and Ruko had a lot it common. They loved the same games, TV shows, books, toys, and they had a lot of fun playing Hide and Seek and Tag together.

Soon, they both got tired and both went to sit under a tree to catch their breath.

"That was a lot of fun Miku! Thanks for playing with me!" Ruko said, smiling.

"You're welcome Ruko! You're my friend." Miku told her.

"Really!?"

Ruko leaned over and gave Miku a big hug, Miku hugging her back.

"I've always been a loner, I never made many friends. You're one of the first friends I ever made Miku! Thank you so much!" Ruko said happily.

"Ruko, do you wanna come visit at my house?" Miku asked her.

"I guess that would be cool, but I need to ask my parents first..." Ruko said.

The girls got up and Ruko ran off to her parents sitting on a nearby bench together.

They seemed really thrilled and relieved that Ruko actually made a friend, and we're more than willing to let Ruko stay at Miku's house for a while. 

They all went over to introduce themselves to Anko and asked if Miku and her new friend can come visit. Anko was very happy to accept the invitation and Ruko's parents gave her their address so Anko could drive Ruko home. After that, Miku and Ruko got into the car and Anko drove them to their house.

Ruko was impressed by Miku's house, it was actually much bigger than hers. Not that Ruko's house was bad, it was just smaller by comparison. While Ruko was looking around, Miku looked at her mother.

"Mommy, I'm gonna take Ruko to my room to play!" She said, winking.

"Okay sweetie, hope you have lots of fun!" Anko replied, winking back.

"C'mon Ruko, let's go to my room!" Miku said, taking Ruko's hand and leading her upstairs.

When they got to her room, Miku locked the door and sat with Ruko on the bed.

"Ruko, I want to tell you something important." She tells her new friend.

"What's so important?" Ruko asked curiously.

"I want to do something very special with you." Miku said, standing up and facing Ruko before starting to remove her skirt. "Now don't freak out, okay?"

Once the skirt was off, she then yanked her panties down, exposing her erect secret to Ruko, the raven haired girl gasping loudly and covering her mouth in shock.

"Are you okay Ruko, I didn't scare you did I?" Miku hoped.

"...like me." Ruko whispered.

"Huh?" Miku said.

"You're like me!" Ruko said excitedly, before jumping up and dropping her jeans and panties in one go, revealing that she too had a penis and balls. "I'm a futanari too!" She said, bouncing up and down, making her own dicky jiggle.

"Oh my gosh! No way! This is awesome!" Miku said excitedly. 

"I can't believe I've met another futa! I'm so happy!" Ruko said as she hugged Miku again.

"So how about it Ruko? Do you wanna do that special thing?" Miku asked.

"Is that special thing 'sex'!? Are you gonna show me what sex is Miku!?" Ruko asked, giddy as a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Miku wondered.

"I asked my mom and dad a long time ago what my penis was for, and they told me it was for sex. I asked them what sex was, but they said they'll tell me when I'm older. All they did say was that when my penis got hard, it meant that I wanted sex. Now you're gonna tell me what it is!" Ruko said jumping up and down and making her cock bounce again.

"I'd be happy to show you what sex is Ruko!" Miku said with a big grin.

"Yay! Have you done it before?" Ruko asked.

"Yep, I've done with all of my friends!" Miku said proudly.

"Wow!" Ruko said in amazement.

Miku and Ruko both then stripped naked and climbed onto Miku's bed, facing each other on their knees.

"Miku, this is gonna sound weird but, can I have a kiss?" Ruko asked her new sheepishly.

"Well if course Ruko." Miku obliged.

They both wrapped their arms around each other and closed the distance, putting their lips to each other and smooching each other gently at first, before Miku pushed her tongue into Ruko's mouth, surprising the raven haired girl, but she enjoyed it very much. As they both made out, Ruko got closer and started to rub her erection on Miku's own hard-on, making them both moan from the feelings.

"Ruko, wha-?" Miku started to say after breaking the kiss.

"Shh, just let me do this, it feel good!" Ruko responded, rubbing her dick on Miku's faster.

Miku decided to just let Ruko have her fun, and she humped her back, causing more friction between the two, making it feel even better for both of them as the two futas frotted. Ruko's arms went down Miku's body until her hands were groping Miku's butt, Miku doing the same and cupping Ruko's butt as well, their hips going faster and faster.

"Miku, I feel like I gotta potty. Is that normal?" Ruko asked worridly.

"It's fine Ruko, I'm feeling it too. When it happens, just let it all out! It's the best part!" Miku moaned, feeling her climax approaching.

"OH MY GOSH MIKU!!!"

"AWW RUKO!!!"

The two futas reached their climax and squirted semen all over each other bellies, soaking them in alabaster colored liquid.

"Hah, hah, was that the first time you ever squirted Ruko?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, that never happened before, I liked it a lot!" Ruko said, smiling.

After cleaning themselves off, Miku then explained to Ruko everything she knows about sex, how it's done, the different positions you can do it in, using your mouth, etc etc.

"So how about it Ruko, do you wanna put in me first, or should I go first?" Miku asked, tilting her head.

"Put it me first! I want to try it as a girl first!" Ruko said as she lied down and spread her legs and moving her balls aside so Miku had a clear view of her wet girl parts.

Miku positioned herself in front of Ruko and rubbed her dick on her pussy.

"Put it in!"

Miku obliged and shoved her dick inside, taking Ruko's innocence and making her scream a little.

"OWWW!!!" She cried, a tear coming down her face.

"Sorry Ruko, I had to pop your cherry first. Don't worry though, it only hurts the first time." Miku assured her.

"I hope so..." Ruko said wiping her eye.

Miku began to hump her slowly, going in and out in even strokes. Ruko and her both moaned from the pleasure, Miku loving the feeling of Ruko's pussy on her dick and Ruko loving the feeling of being filled up in her girl parts, although she would like some pleasure on her cock as well.

"Miku, could you rub my penis please?" Ruko asked.

Miku nodded and took hold of Ruko's member and stroked it in rhythm of her humping, kinda like what Len did for her when they first had Sex.

"Oooh yes Miku! It feels so good! Sex is amazing! I love how it makes me feel!" Ruko moaned as Miku humped her faster, stroking her cock even faster as well.

"Ruko, are you getting close? Because I'm gonna squirt soon!" Miku moaned.

"Yes I feel it! That feeling like I need to pee again! Hurry! I wanna squirt too! Hurry hurry!" Ruko moaned as well.

"IT'S COMING!!!" They both cried, Miku filling Ruko up as Ruko squirted all over her belly again.

Miku pulled out and then lied down, spreading her own legs.

"Do you know what to do Ruko?" Miku checked to make sure.

"I think so." Ruko replied before shoving her dick into Miku.

"Aww yes! That's the spot!" Miku cried as she was penetrated.

"Oh my gosh, it's so hot and wet inside you Miku! It doesn't hurt, does it?" Ruko asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine, I had mine popped a few days ago. Now hump me!" Miku begged.

Ruko obeyed and started to fuck the tealette nice and good, surprising since it was her first time. Just like Miku did to her, Ruko took Miku's cock in her hand and rubbed it as she humped her new best friend.

"That's it Ruko! It feels so good! Are you sure this is your first time?" Miku teased.

"I love your flower Miku! It's so tight, I love it!" Ruko moaned, going faster.

The two futas quickly got to their peaks again and they both came, Ruko filling Miku up and Miku cumming all over her abdomen and chest. Ruko pulled out and lied down next to Miku.

"That was great Miku! I love sex!" Ruko admitted happily.

"I love it too Ruko. Hey listen, can you promise not to tell your parents? My mommy's okay with it, but I don't think your parents would be." Miku explained.

"I promise Miku. Can we go again? I love squirting!" Ruko asked, wanting to cum again.

"Sure, how about this?" Miku then lied on her side so she was facing Ruko's penis, and Ruko was facing her own.

"Let's taste each other!" Miku suggested before taking Ruko's hard-on into her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Oooh! Yes, I get it now!" Ruko said before taking Miku's dick in her mouth.

The two futas lied there in a 69 position, sucking each other's cock like candy, loving the taste of each and the pleasant feelings of having their most private places sucked.

"Mhikuh, ah cahn holb ib! (Miku, I can't hold it!)" Ruko said with her mouth full of cock, before cumming in the tealette's mouth, Miku drinking it all up before cumming in Ruko's mouth too.

"Mmm! Sperm tastes good!" Ruko said, licking her lips.

"How about it ride you next Ruko?" Miku suggested.

"Ride me?" Ruko said confused.

"Like this!" Miku said straddling Ruko and lowering herself on the raven haired futa's cock, riding it like a cowgirl and jerking herself off as she did so.

"Ooooh! I like this!" Ruko moaned as she cupped Miku's butt.

Miku rode her for the next few minutes, both girls moaning and groaning until they came again, Ruko giving Miku another creampie and Miku spraying cum all over Ruko, on her belly, chest, and hair.

As they both laughed, knocking came from the bedroom door.

"Are you girls having fun?" Anko said from the other side.

"Yes mommy!" Miku replied.

"How about I get a bath ready for you two?" Anko suggested.

"Wanna take a bath Ruko?" Miku asked.

"Okay!"

When the tub was full, both girls climbed in, and took turns washing each other, and splashing each other as well.

When the girls felt they were clean enough, they drained the tub and got out. Before they could get dressed, Ruko told Miku that she wanted to cum again. So they both decided to 69 on the floor until they came in each other's mouths again.

After getting dressed, Anko told Ruko it was time for her to go home, so she got her car keys so she could drive her home.

"Bye Miku! I had a great time!" Ruko said goodbye to her new friend.

"So did I Ruko! Take care!" Miku called back as Anko escorted her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, hope you guys liked that one!

Chozin out.


	8. The Second Blowout Part 1

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! Welcome back to our hot futa fuckfest! It's almost time for another "blowout", so here's the first part to get everything ready. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, Futa on Male, and Straight Shotacon.

Let's Go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Teto Kasane

2\. Rin Kagamine

3\. Nana Macne

4\. Gumi

5\. Momo Momone

6\. Iroha Nekomura

7\. Iku Acme

8\. Len Kagamine

9\. Luka

10\. Anko Hatsune

11\. Ruko Yowane

Chapter 7: The Second Blowout Part 1.

Right now, Miku and her mom are one their way to her Uncle Mikuo's house, because her cousin Oliver's birthday was only a few days away, and they were asked to help with preparing the house for the party.

The car pulled up into the driveway, and Miku and Anko got out and we're greeted by Mikuo and his wife, who welcomed them warmly. Miku then asked where Oliver was, and they told her that he was upstairs in his room playing with toys. Miku thanked them and ran into the house to see him, Anko telling her that she would help with decorations downstairs.

Our favorite tealette ran upstairs and down the hall to her new favorite cousin's room, finding the door open, and Oliver playing with a couple Star Wars toys in the middle of his room.

"Hi Oliver!" She said, getting the little blond boy's attention.

"Miku!" He said, getting a huge smile on his face as he stood up and ran to hug her. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said in his cute, posh accent.

"I'm glad to see you too! So what are ya doing?" Miku asked him.

"I'm playing Star Wars with my toys. Want to play with me?" Oliver said, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course!" Miku said, sitting down on the floor.

They both pretended to that they were piloting starships are were having a dogfight in the depths of outer space. It ended when Oliver shot down Miku's Tie Fighter.

"Oh shoot." Miku said in defeat.

"Yes! The rebellion wins again!" Oliver said victoriously.

"That was fun Oliver." Miku told him.

"I'm glad you had fun Miku." Oliver replied.

Just then, Oliver blushed and looked around, before running to his bedroom door and looking down the hall before closing and locking the door.

"What's up Oliver?" Miku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Miku, can you keep a secret?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah I can. What's on your mind?" Miku inquired.

Oliver hesitated before answering.

"Miku, is it true that you have a willy, like a boy?" Oliver asked.

"You mean my penis? Yeah, I do." Miku replied.

"Well, yesterday I found out that if I play with my willy, it feels really good and it gets all stiff. I was wondering if you play with yours too?" Oliver admitted.

Miku giggled.

"Of course Oliver! I play with mine all the time!" Miku answered.

"Really? All the time?"

"All the time."

Oliver smiled, blushing more.

"Hey, uh, maybe it would be fun if we, well, did it together maybe?" Oliver asked, looking at his cousin sheepishly.

"Really? You want to?" Miku asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Okay then! That will be fun!" Miku said happily.

Oliver could hardly believe his ears, or his eyes now seeing Miku beginning to strip naked in front of him. 

"C'mon Oliver! Take it off!" Miku egged on.

Oliver nodded, and began to undress himself as well. Soon, both of them were standing naked in front of each other, both of them sporting erections.

"Wow, you really do have a willy!" Oliver said in awe.

"Yup. So what do you think Oliver? How do I look?" Miku asked, doing a little pose.

"You're really pretty Miku." Oliver admitted.

"Thanks!" She says before having Oliver lie down on his bed and laying down next to him.

They both hold of their members and started to stroke themselves, Miku rubbing hers in a way that mimicked a pussy, while Oliver was just rubbing it however he pleased, not that it mattered to him, as long as it felt good.

Soon Oliver was bucking his hips and making small moans, his little peter twitching like mad, close to release.

"Ooooh! It's happening! I good part's happening!" He moaned before letting out a pleasured groan as his dick twitched hard in his hand, yet nothing was coming out, meaning he was having a dry orgasm.

Watching Oliver cum was just enough for Miku to reach her release as well.

"Aaahhhh yes!" She let out a pleased moan as she squirted semen onto her belly and all over her hand.

Oliver was surprised at seeing Miku's orgasm, since it was so different from his.

"You can make milk Miku?" He said.

"No silly, it's not milk! It's called sperm!" Miku giggled at his question.

"How come I don't make it?" Oliver wondered.

"I guess it's because you're not old enough to. I am older than you after all." Miku explained.

"Okay. That was fun though, wasn't it?" Oliver asked his cousin.

"It sure was, but you know what's even better?" Miku questioned with a devious smirk.

"What?" Oliver asked, wondering what could be better than touching yourself.

"This!" Miku then leaned down and took Oliver's pecker in her mouth, sucking on it and making the British boy scream in surprise.

"AHHH! Your eating my willy!?" Oliver cried, the wet and warm sensations of Miku's mouth feeling like heaven on his dick.

Miku enjoyed the feel of Oliver's penis in her mouth and she sucked on it greedily, making the British boy moan loudly from the pleasure. It felt sooo much better than simply touching himself.

"Mmm! More Miku! Suck it more! I love it!" Oliver cried.

Miku smiled and continued her work on his penis, rolling her tongue around it and making him moan more.

"I'm gonna...! I'm gonna...! AHHH!!!" Oliver cried as he came again, this time, his cock twitching inside Miku's mouth, but like before, nothing came out.

Taking his cock out of her mouth, Miku looked up and smiled at him.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Miku teased.

"It was amazing!" Oliver said with big smile.

"Heh heh, say Oliver, do you wanna do something that's even better?" The tealette asked her cousin.

"There's something even better than that!?" Oliver gasped, finding it hard to believe that something better than a blowjob could exist.

"Uh huh! You see, this is something a boy can do with a girl. Since even though I have a penis, I'm still a girl, so you can do it with me!" Miku explained before lying down, spreading her legs and moving her balls aside. "See that hole? Put your penis in there!"

"I put my willy inside you?" Oliver mumbled to himself.

He got in position between Miku's legs, rubbing himself back to full hardness and placing his tip at her entrance.

"There! Now push in!" Miku instructed.

Oliver did so, and became completely enraptured by the feeling of Miku's pussy surrounding his dick.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my...! It's so hot!" Oliver whimpered.

"There you go, now hump me!" Miku begged, putting her hands on Oliver's butt and pulling him towards her again and again so he'd get the idea.

Oliver obeyed and started humping her on his own, moaning from the feelings in his penis as he humped away, Miku moaning along with him.

"Someone's full of energy! That's it Oliver! Harder! Harder!" Miku begged, Oliver trying his best to go faster.

"It's so good! It's so good!" Oliver moaned, his voice getting higher, reaching a soprano tone.

"C'mon Oliver! You can do it! Keep going! Just a little more!" Miku moaned, feeling her own release coming, and judging by the tone of Oliver's voice, he was about to cum too.

"YES OLIVER!!!" Miku cried as she came, her penis squirting all over her chest and belly and pussy clamping on Oliver's cock, triggering his own climax. 

It felt so good, he actually began to sob as he came.

"I-it's s-s-so goo-ood! I-I-I luh-love it!" He sobbed, tears of joy and pleasure flowing down his face, until he finished his climax and collapsed on top of his cousin.

"Are you okay Oliver? I didn't hurt you did I?" Miku asked, concerned for Oliver  
"It felt so good I thought I was gonna die! Thank you Miku!" He said as he hugged her.

"Aw, you're welcome Oliver." Said Miku, hugging him back.

"Miku, may I ask where you learned this?" Oliver said, curious as to where Miku would learn something so amazing.

"My friends taught it to me. We do it together all the time!" Miku replied.

"Wow! Really?" Oliver said in amazement.

"Yup! Hey! I just got an idea! Maybe I could ask my mommy to convince your parents to let invite some of them to your birthday, and then we can do it together!" Miku said excitedly.

"Really!? That would be the best birthday ever!" Oliver said happily.

Oliver then looked down and saw Miku's cock, still hard as ever.

"Miku, would it be alright if I suck your willy too?" Oliver asked her.

"Are you sure Oliver? That doesn't seem weird to you?" Miku wondered.

"Please? I want you feel good too!" Oliver begged.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead." 

Oliver took Miku's futa cock in his hand and he put it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly at first, before going faster and faster, sucking on it like a baby would on its mother's teat.

"Ooooh yeah! Oliver, you're good at this!" Miku complemented, running her hand through Oliver's blonde hair as he sucked her off.

Oliver moaned a bit, making it feel better for Miku as the vibrations went through her cock. Soon, Miku felt herself getting close.

"Okay Oliver! I'm almost there! Be sure to drink it! AWWWWW YES!!!" She groaned as she unloaded into his mouth, surprising Oliver at first, but he drank it all until Miku shot no more.

"Hmm, your milk was saltier than I thought." Oliver said as he licked his lips.

After that, both of them got dressed and Miku headed downstairs to ask her mom if she could invite some of her friends to Oliver's birthday party. Anko had to ask Oliver's parents first, and they agreed as long Miku only invited no more than 3, which was a lot more generous than they both expected.

Miku happily told Oliver what his parents said, and she decided on who she wanted to invite before she and her mom left, telling Oliver that she'll see him again on his birthday.

And what a birthday it will be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guy's, I see you all with the second half of our next blowout! See ya then!

Chozin out!


	9. The Second Blowout Part 2

Miku's Continued Adventures.

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! It's time for the main event! The Second Birthday Blowout! I hope you guys all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Futa on Male, Straight Shota, and Lolicon.

Now let's party!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Teto Kasane

2\. Rin Kagamine

3\. Nana Macne

4\. Gumi

5\. Momo Momone

6\. Iroha Nekomura

7\. Iku Acme

8\. Len Kagamine

9\. Luka

10\. Anko Hatsune

11\. Ruko Yowane

12\. Oliver

Chapter 8: The Second Blowout part 2.

Miku decided to wait until Oliver's birthday before she got down and dirty with her friends again, which, even though they understood Miku's intentions, still were left very needy. Rin and Len didn't have to worry about that though, considering that they had each other. Still, Teto, Nana, and Gumi especially were exceptionally horny and sex deprived, all of them masturbating as much as they could without getting found out.

But eventually, the day arrived for Oliver's birthday, and Anko took Miku, Teto, Nana and Gumi down to Oliver's house for the party.

The party was going great, Oliver opened a bunch a presents and got all the new toys, video games, and movies he wanted. After that, everyone got some cake and ice cream as well.

It was later that night, when Anko convinced Uncle Mikuo and his wife to go out on a date while she stayed at the house to watch the kids. Even though they felt that they should spend their night at home, since it's Oliver's first birthday with them since they adopted him, but Anko proved to a master of persuasion.

With Anko as the only adult in the house, she smiled and gave Miku the green light, heading downstairs to watch TV, leaving Miku, Oliver, and the girls all alone in Oliver's bedroom.

"Alright Oliver, you ready?" Miku asked him, beginning to strip naked along with the other girls.

"Yes I am!" Oliver said excitedly as he stripped as well.

Soon, everyone was naked, Miku and Oliver with their bare cocks standing up, Teto and Nana with their hairless pussys exposed, and Gumi with her C-Cup breasts and her muff covered with a green bush to match her hair our for everyone to see.

"C'mon Oliver!" Miku said as she pulled him over to the bed and laid him down, before lying next to him and coaxing Nana and Gumi over, while Teto climbed over Miku's face so she could eat her out.

Gumi and Nana got onto the bed, and Gumi began sucking on Miku's cock while Nana eagerly sucked on Oliver's, making the tealette and the British boy moan loudly, Teto moaning as well as Miku licked and sucked her pussy.

"Oooh my goodness! It feels so good! Please Nana, please keeping sucking my willy!" Oliver moaned and Nana happily sucked and slurped on his wiener.

Miku moaned into Teto's pussy as Gumi continued her work on the futa girl's cock, even licking her balls and jiggling them around with her tongue.

"I'm getting that good feeling again! My willy feels like it's gonna blow!" Oliver cried, close to orgasm.

Miku moaned loudly into Teto's pussy, close to orgasm as well.

Soon, both of them came, Miku filling up Gumi's mouth and Oliver twitching hard inside Nana's mouth, confusing the light green haired girl as she took her mouth off when he was done.

"Why didn't you squirt Oliver? I wanted to taste your white stuff." Nana said, pouting.

"He's not old enough to make any yet Nana." Miku explained as Teto got off of her face.

"Oooh! I see!" Nana said in realization.

Miku and Oliver than had Teto and Nana both take their places lying down on the bed, with Miku thrusting into Teto and Oliver pushing his member into Nana, moaning loudly like when he first fucked Miku.

"That's it! C'mon Ollie, do me!" Nana begged, wrapping her legs around Oliver's waist and Teto did the same with Miku as she pounded away at her best friend, Teto doing her usual chant of: "Pound me! Pound me!"

Oliver and Miku both got their hips going hard and fast, fucking their respective girl as Nana and Teto moaned loudly from the amazing sex they were having, Nana rubbing her clit as Oliver leaned down started to kiss her.

"Teto, I feel it! I'm gonna fill you up!" Miku moaned, close to her climax.

"Do it Miku! I want it!" Teto cried, close to climax as well.

"AAAHHHHOOOO!!!" Miku groaned, cumming inside the redhead and making her cum as well.

Once Miku and Teto both came down from their orgasmic high, a loud yelp to their right made then look over, seeing Nana with her legs up on Oliver's shoulders, and Oliver absolutely RAILING into her, his hips working on overdrive as Nana cried out loudly every time Oliver's hips banged into hers, possibly loud enough for Anko to hear her downstairs. Surprising, since this was literally only his second time having sex ever.

"What are you two doing??" Teto chuckled, watching them getting WAY too into it.

"Get it Ollie! Get it Ollie!" Miku cheered him on.

Oliver smiled at her, and continued to fuck Nana with reckless abandon, drilling into her as hard as he could, Nana actually cumming from how much he was fucking her, even then, he still kept it up.

"More! More! MORE! MORE! MORE!!!" Nana chanted, cumming again.

Oliver still wasn't finished, and kept up his pace. Gumi got an idea, and she leaned down and licked Oliver's balls, making him cry out in surprise and actually getting him close to orgasm.

Finally, with one big, hard, thrust, Oliver shoved himself fully into her and cried out loudly in orgasm, his dick twitching inside Nana as she came once again.

Once they were done, Oliver collapsed next to her, panting heavily as Nana cupped her muff in her hands, feeling a bit sore.

"You two really went at it there, didn't you?" Gumi teased.

"Yeah, it was just so fun, I couldn't stop." Oliver said, blushing and smiling.

"Well come here tiger, you got her sister to do next." Gumi said, pulling Oliver down to the foot of the bed before straddling him and sinking down on his member, taking the little boy in as she started to ride him.

Miku then lied down above him, Gumi leaning over to sucking on her cock as she bounced on Oliver's. Teto and Nana meanwhile, were both tribbing on the floor, rubbing their wet pussys together and poking each other's clits.

Oliver reached up and fondled Gumi's breasts as the older girl rode him, squeezing the soft mounds in his hands. Miku began to hump up as Gumi sucked on her dick. Teto and Nana both moaned as their pussys slipped and slided together, their hips moving faster for more contact.

Soon, all at once, everyone in the room came, Miku spraying in Gumi's mouth as she clamped on Oliver's dick as it thumped hard inside her, Teto and Nana calling each other's names as the heat in their bellies got to it apex.

When the birthday orgy was over, everyone got dressed and when Uncle Mikuo and his wife came home, Anko drove all the kids home, after wishing Oliver one last happy birthday.

After Oliver was tucked into bed by his mom, he thought to himself, "This was the best birthday ever."

Meanwhile, after Anko tucked Miku into bed, she was about ready to hit they hay herself, when suddenly, the phone rang. Wondering who would be calling at this time of night, Anko answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Anko? Is that you?"

"Yes, whose asking?"

"Anko, it's me. I'm finally ready to come home."

Anko gasped and covered her mouth in realization, tears of joy building in her eyes.

"Mika!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh Shit! Cliff hanger!

Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm just glad I finally got Nana and Gumi back into the story, because I bet since I first started this story, people have been wondering where they were. So I hope you guys are happy that they at least got some action finally. Anyway, see ya guys next time!

Chozin out!


	10. Reunited, and it feels so good!

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

Hey Everybody! I'm here with the penultimate chapter of this story! That's right! After this one, the next chapter will be the last! Even so, we still have one more chapter to get through until then, so I hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains Lolicon, Futa on Futa, and Incest.

Alright, here we go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku's Harem: (In Order)

1\. Teto Kasane

2\. Rin Kagamine

3\. Nana Macne

4\. Gumi

5\. Momo Momone

6\. Iroha Nekomura

7\. Iku Acme

8\. Len Kagamine

9\. Luka

10\. Anko Hatsune

11\. Ruko Yokune

12\. Oliver

Chapter 9: Reunited, and it feels so good!

Anko stayed awake drinking coffee all night, nervousness and excitement keeping her awake. She couldn't believe that the day had come, the day had FINALLY come! Her love was finally coming home, and her daughter was finally going to meet her other parent for the first time in her life! Mika Hatsune was coming home!

Mika told Anko that she was going to arrive first thing in the morning, so Anko stayed awake all night, anxiously awaiting for her love.

Around 6:00 A.M. in the morning, Anko decided to get breakfast ready, not just for her and her daughter, but for 3 for once. Once 3 plates of food were all set, she was considering to go wake up Miku, when finally, the door bell rang.

Heart thumping hard in her chest, Anko rushed to the front door and opened it to reveal a petite, young woman of 19, with teal hair tied in a single ponytail, black glasses on her face, clad in a green shirt with a white silk jacket, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. She also had a backpack on her back, and carried 2 suitcases. Despite obviously being much older than the last time they saw each other, Anko recognized her first love, her only love, Mika Hatsune.

"Mika!" She cried, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Anko!" Mika said, tearing up as well, setting her suitcases down and giving her childhood lover a big hug.

They both cried silently into each other's shoulders, never letting go of each other, before Anko broke off, smiling brightly like a thousand suns.

"10 years! It's been 10 years, and finally we are together again!" Anko said, wiping her eyes.

"Was it worth it?" Mika asked her.

"Absolutely!"

They embraced again, before Mika had a sudden thought.

"Where is she? Is she awake yet??" Mika asked.

Anko knew who she was talking about so she turned and yelled up the stairs.

"Miku! Miku! Sweetie wake up! Come downstairs right now! It's urgent!" She called.

Miku woke up with a start, wondering why her mother would wake her up so early in the morning. She climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs.

"Mommy, what's going on?" She asked, yawning and wiping her eyes before noticing who was standing at the door, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Hi Miku, did you have a nice nap?" Mika asked her.

Miku didn't respond, she just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, before she looked over at her mother, who smiled and nodded, confirming what was on Miku's mind. Throat tightening, tears building in her eyes, Miku realized who this was.

"Mommy!" She cried, tears running down and her face as she ran towards Mika, who knelt on her knee and embraced her daughter for the first time of her life, as Miku cried and sobbed into her chest.

Mika couldn't help it, she started to tear up too.

The rest of the day went by with Mika learning all about Miku, what she likes, dislikes, her favorite foods, games, her grades in school, all of the things Miku has done in her life.

Mika felt bad that she wasn't there for most of it, but Miku and Anko told her that it was alright, since she can make up for it by being here now. After that, they all went to a carnival to have fun, playing games, riding on rides, and snacking on popcorn, funnel cakes, and pretzels.

When they were all full, and it turned to night, they all went back home. Mika was putting away all of her clothes and belongings while Anko was tucking Miku in for the night. 

Just when Miku was drifting off into dream land, she hear moaning coming from her mom's room. Curious, she got out of bed and snuck over to the door and looked through a crack in the door to see Mika and Anko both naked and Mika eating Anko out as she moaned loudly.

"Mika! Mika! That's it! More! Please Mika I want more!" Anko moaned.

Mika sat up and wiped her mouth.

"You want more, I'll give ya more!" Mika said devilishly as she got between Anko's legs. 

Here, Miku could she Mika's cock standing tall and hard, it was much bigger than Miku's own, making her wonder if hers would get that big someday.

Mika stroked her dick before she pushed inside of her lover, Anko crying out happily.

"OOOH MIKA! That's it! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard! It's been so long! Fuck me!" Anko begged, wrapping her legs around Mika.

Mika fucked Anko nice and good, railing into her as if they haven't been apart for 10 years. Miku watched and felt her growing hard so she pulled her panties off and started masturbating to the two women, who where pretty much her parents fucking, pre cum oozing onto the floor as she jacked off.

"Ohhh Anko I love your pussy! I remember when we first did this when you were babysitting me that day! It was one of the best days of my life!" Mika said, groaning as she humped Anko, her petite B-Cup breasts rubbing against Anko's voluptuous D-Cups.

Both of then we're getting closer and closer to their release, and Miku who was watching from out in the hall was getting close as well, her balls tingling more and more.

"Anko! Anko! ANKO I LOVE YOUUUU!!!" Mika cried as she came, releases loads is spunk into her lover's pussy.

"I LOVE YOU MIKAAAAA!!!" Anko cried as she came too and her pussy milking Mika dry.

Miku couldn't hold it and she squirted all over the floor and letting out a heated moan, forgetting that she was right outside the door.

As the tealette tried to catch her breath, she heard giggling inside before the door suddenly opened, revealing Mika with a hard 10 inch futa cock still hard and ready, the older tealette smiling down at her daughter.

"What are you doing down there Miku? Don't you wanna join your mommies?" She asked.

Miku stammered, not understanding what was going on.

"C'mon sweetie, come make love with us!" Anko insisted, cleaning out her pussy with heaps of tissues into order to clean the big mess Mika made in her pussy.

Miku gulped and nodded, walking into the bedroom and Mika taking her nightgown, leaving the little futa completely naked. Anko invited her daughter up onto the bed and had her lie down, taking Miku's hard on into her mouth and sucking it like a baby would on its mother's teat, meanwhile, Mika positioning her cock at Miku's mouth.

"Miku baby, would like to suck my cock?" Mika asked nicely.

Miku nodded and licked all over her other mother's futa cock, getting as wet as she could before she tried her best to get the huge dong into her little mouth, successfully only getting the whole tip in her mouth, sucking it as best as she could, judging from how loudly Mika was moaning, she was doing a good enough job. Miku moaned as she tried to suck off Mika, Anko's blowjob to her own cock making her get closer and closer to orgasm. Soon Miku got to her peak and bucked her hips into Anko's mouth, squirted her semen into her mouth as she drunk it all. This seemed to trigger Mika as the older tealette moaned and squirted and squirted and squirted all over Miku's face, drenching her whole face in sticky, white fluid, Miku only able to get so much in her mouth and drink it all.

Anko ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel which she used to clean Miku's face off, until she was clean. Even after cumming, both Miku and her mother Mika were still hard, thanks to their Futanari libido.

Mika then climbed onto the bed and spread Miku's legs.

"Do you want me to make love with you Miku?" She asked, rubbing her schlong on Miku's vulva under her balls, Miku looking up a little worried.

"I don't think it's gonna fit mommy..." She said, unsure.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be gentle. If you want me to stop, I will." Mika said, trying to reassure her.

Anko held her daughter's hand, and Mika began to push inside her, making Miku scream and groan loudly, possibly loud enough to be heard outside.

"AAHHHH! IT'S SO BIG! IT'S SO BIG!!!" She cried.

"Do you want me to stop!?" Mika asked, concerned.

"Are you okay baby!?" Anko questioned, panicking slightly.

"Mmmmm!!! More!!! More!!! MORE!!!" Miku begged.

Both women calming down, Mika slowly began pump slowly in and out of her daughter, Miku moaning loudly and groaning from the strain in her girl parts.

"Ooooh yes baby! Your mommy has told me about that little harem you built, so i knew you'd sneak out to probably join us, and I just wanna say that I'm so proud of you!" Mika groaned, her hips starting to go faster.

"Miku baby, do you want me to ride you as Mommy ducks you?" Anko asks her daughter.

"Yes! Yes!" Miku cried.

Heading her wish, Anko straddled Miku and shoved her cock into her pussy and she began to ride Miku as Mika fucked her, the little tealette having both of her genitals pleasured at the same time, doubling the pleasure she was feeling.

Soon, Miku felt herself getting close, and she cried out as she came inside of Anko, triggering Anko's orgasm and leading to Mika cumming as well, filling Miku up with so much baby cream that Miku's belly bulged, and when Anko climbed off of her and Mika pulled out, a sea of white poured out all over the bed.

The 3 girls were all tired out from their loved making, and lied together on the bed, Miku being cuddled by both of her parents. Just then, Miku made a declaration.

"Mommy, I want you have a baby with one of my friends."

Anko smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Well Miku, tell you what, I think it would be better if you waited until you where at least a little older, but I will get the test kit and test you with all of your girl friends and see if any of them are compatible with you, and when the day come, you can have your baby with one of them. Okay?" Anko inquired.

"Okay, mommy."

The following day, Mika got the test kit and invited all of Miku's girl friends in her harem to their house, where they were introduced to Mika and let Anko prick their fingers for blood samples which she tested with samples of Miku's semen. Soon, the results were in.

"Who is it mommy?" Miku asked excitedly.

The other girls held their breath in anticipation.

"It's Teto sweetie. It seems you were made for each other since day 1." Anko said with a big grin.

Miku and Teto smiled and embraced each other, as well as give each other and big kiss, everyone else in the room clapping happily for them.

To Be Concluded Next Chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter is next guys! I hope you all liked this one, so I'll catch ya next time!

Chozin out!


	11. Just One More Time

Miku's Continued Adventures

The Sequel To "Miku's Futanari Discovery"

You know what!? Screw it! I'm writing the last chapter in the same night!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Just One More Time.

It's been 9 years. 9 years of waiting, 9 years of making love with her other friends until the day came, 9 years of being together til this precious moment.

Miku and Teto, now aged 19 and 20, both sat naked on the bed, facing each other, Miku's now B-Cup breasts exposed as well as Teto's now C-Cup mounds.

"We waited so long." Teto said.

"And we did it to avoid the same mistake my parents made." Miku said.

"And it was worth it." Teto concluded leaning forward and kissing Miku on the lips.

Miku kissed her back and the two girls made out while fondling each other breasts, swirling their tongues around exploring their mouths until they broke for air.

"Miku, make love to me, please!" Teto begged.

Miku complied and lied down on the bed as Teto climbed on top of her, rubbing her pussy on Miku's now fully grown 9 inch dick.

"I'm so turned on." Miku told her lover.

"I am too. Ready lover?" Teto asked.

"Yes!"

With that, Teto sat up and lowered herself onto Miku's dick, riding her long time best friend like a lusty cowgirl.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! So hot!" Miku moaned, cupping Teto's butt in her hands as the redhead rode her.

"Oh Miku you are so big!" Teto moaned.

"Ride me harder! Ride me harder! Harder! Harder!" Miku chanted.

Teto got her hips going faster, her pussy gliding up and down Miku's shaft as the two of them fucked.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Miku cried.

Teto and Miku began groping each other's breasts as their rhythm got faster and faster.

"I'm so close! So close! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" Miku chanted as her release got closer.

"Me too Miku! Cum inside! Give me the baby you promised me 9 years ago!" Teto cried.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" They both shouted into the air as Miku jizzed gallons inside her best friend turned lover and Teto's pussy milked her dry.

*3 weeks later*

The signs were there, Teto was getting sick, the cravings kicked in, it was time for the test.

Miku and Teto waited patiently for what the test had to say, and it was just as they hoped.

Teto was carrying Miku's baby.

*9 months later*

The day came, Miku and Teto's friends all waited in the lobby for the big news, Nana being comforted by her sister Gumi, Rin and Len holding each other's hands nervously, and Ruko tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

Soon, Mika came out and everyone stood up, waiting for the news.

"It's a girl, she's gifted just like her mother and she's beautiful!" Mika said with a proud smile.

She lead everyone to the room, and they all say Miku sitting next to her wife, as Teto lied on the bed holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Everyone awwed at her.

"What's her name?" Nana asked.

"Miki. Miki Hatsune." Miku said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone! That's it! The story is now done! I wanna thank you all for the support you've all given me since I started this story, so thanks again!

Now that this story has concluded, I can now move on to other shorter stories for the time being, although I am going to be taking a break for a short while.

Anyway, I hope you all loved this story!

Chozin out!


End file.
